Feel No More
by Attackoneverything
Summary: Ed captured and alone. He changes, loses a battle he should have fought harder for and can't turn back. After Ed is captured and experimented on, he changes. His mind corrupted and his body entangled. Ed will find new ways to release his fury. OCCness (Sorry) Slight Roy!Ed Parental. Chimera!Ed. Alternate storyline to 'Too Much Too Feel', unneeded content to read.
1. Alone with Pain

Hey, all! I'm back! Now that I've finished 'Too Much Too Feel' I am writing an alternate story line... split thing... From chapter 7 of TMTF. I am re-writing these chapters due to my style change. I'll also be re-writing the first few chapters of TMTF due to my style changing and my shit grammar and such from when I started XD

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 1- Alone with Pain

* * *

(Ed's POV)

* * *

Day 1

His head throbbed, his heart beat rattling through his head.

"BROTHER! BROTHER!"

Damn Al was loud... Really loud...

"Come back! BROTHER!"

Why was he yelling? Where was he going? All questions that just wondered out of Ed's head as he blacked out.

* * *

He was cold. Very cold. The first thing drifting into Ed's head as he came out of his black abyss of his mind.

Then his mind court up to his current position. His eyes shot open and he shot up from his spot on the floor.

But he quickly fell down for three reasons.

One, his throbbing, spinning head.

Two, no automail arm.

And three, he was chained to the wall behind him.

"Ouch," Ed muttered as he used the wall as support to lift himself up in the dark.

He heard advancing footsteps as the lights flicked on, blinding him momentarily.

"You're up... my boy." Ed squinted and saw a man just out of his reach, a good move on his behalf. A thin man, only a stick with a large brown coat on.

The thought of nothing inside of something large took his mind to his brother.

"Where's Al! If you've even touched a-" his rant interrupted by the man putting his hand on the wall above Ed, blue sparks reaching his chains, sending a wave of white pain into Ed's wrist, ankle and ports.

"Now, now. No need to interrupt me." The man speaking slowly and calmly, "Now, what's our name my boy?"

Ed glared at the man with disgust, he didn't have any intention of speaking to the man. Ed tensing as the man placed his hand on the wall and white pain shooting into his ports.

"Answer me, my boy, when I speak to you." The man's volume increasing slightly.

Ed still giving no response. Receiving more pain into his now shaking body. Ed's chest tightening with the pain, his breathing heavy, echoing off the empty walls of the room.

"If you answer my questions," The man knelt to his eye level on the ground, "I may just answer some of yours, my boy."

Ed hesitated for a moment and drew up his calculations. Deciding his best option was to answer the questions that didn't incriminate him or the military. "Ed..." he muttered.

"See." The man stood, "That wasn't that hard t all was it? You are a slow learner..." He muttered, "Now, Eddie boy, you're a lucky one. You've been assigned to me." The man pointing to himself. Ed realising that the man words were linked with actions of some type, his hands flinging in random directions with every word. "Now, like I said, when you answer one of my questions, I'll answer one of yours and then no one gets hurt." Pointing at Ed, "And by no one I mean you. Noe my name, Eddie boy. Call me Joe. Now for the real questions..." He pulled out a slip of paper and placed a pair of glasses on his nose. "Let us begin, Eddie boy."

"I have a question..." Ed trailing off as Joe came close to his face. He leant back only to make contact with the floor. He wasn't sure what Joe was doing and he wasn't liking the invasion of his personal space. Joe moved away and went to what Ed was sure was a table in the back corner of the room, too dark to be sure.

"First, you need to rest. You really put up a fight..." Trailing off as he turned around with a needle in hand.

"No-no-no! Wait-wait-wait-wait! No way! Get that away from me!" Ed proclaimed as Joe progressed closer to him. Joe pinning Ed to the floor as he struggled from his surprisingly strong grip.

And Joe was correct in the statement of him needing rest. His body not functioning as it really should have been. The needle entered his skin and Ed kicked his legs as the man jumped off him.

"Sure are a fighter, Eddie my boy. Rest..." Ed not catching the last of his words as the drug filtered through his system. His world going black as he was forced into rest

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy leapt into his car. Eager to leave the office. Very pleased with himself as it was paperwork free and one cannot argue with his subordinary, Hawkeye, who had a gun.

You just can't say no to that women. She's a nanny with a gun. And you're the kid with his hand in a cookie jar.

Roy driving along, his eyes drifting off the road onto three men shooting guns as they pursued Alphonse. Tattoos, gloves, chalk and guns with each man.

"Al!" Roy yelled as he pulled the car beside Al, signally him to get in as he ran beside

"Colonel! HELP! Brother!" His voice being cut off by the pings of bullets to metal. The door flying opening and the armour swinging his large body into the car, the car tilting under his weight. Roy increasing his speed as they escaped from the frantic men.

"Al. Who the hell were they!" Roy looking at Al through the mirror. "Al? What's wrong? Where's Fullmetal?" The armour was shuttering and was blabbering instead of producing words. "Calm down, Alphonse. Just tell me what happened. We can figure this out."

"They... Brother... they... I couldn't... " Al mumbled and slurred together in panic

"Calm down. Slowly."

"They took, Brother! Knocked him out! I couldn't do anything! They were fighting me as well!" His voice going up an octave, "I don't know where they took him! What if they..." Panic invading Al once more. "I don't know what to do!"

"Look, let's go back to HQ. We'll figure out what happened and we'll find, Fullmetal. Okay?"

Al just mumbling in agreement as he looked out the window with worry.

* * *

(Al's POV)

Al followed behind Roy as they frantically burst into his office.

"I told you to go home, Sir!" Hawkeye wailed as she pulled her gun on Roy.

Al began to panic as he tried to explain the situation. "Wait. He-Brother-guna-men..." He just spat a bunch of words with no meaning in hope to help.

"Team! Almost over an hour ago, Fullmetal was kidnapped by unknown perpetrates!" Al sighing as he became hopeless and left Roy to take over.

Without a second word, movement began around the office. Hawkeye approached Al instantly and started asking him questions, "Was Ed with you when he was taken? How many men were there? Where did they go? Can you describe any of them?"

Al stuttered once more, Riza trying to calm him down, he knew panicking wouldn't help his brother. "Yeah, I was with Brother. I think there were six... Maybe eight. I wasn't sure where they went... I'm sorry."

"Try remember please." She said kindly.

"East. I'm sure they went towards the outside of the city."

Riza scribbled down his answer and raced off.

'I'm sorry, Brother.'


	2. Light and Dark

BACK! Chapter 2! Sorry for the lateness. You all know life. It gets in our way!

Enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 2 - Light and Dark

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Day 2

Ed's head ached, his head throbbed with his heartbeat. A dreadful effect of the drugs they had injected him with, who knows how many hours ago.

He slowly opened his eyes in fear of the brightness of before. Finding the harshness of the fluorescent light gone. Ed began to sit up, the chains connected to his limbs extended from earlier, providing additional movement. He leant his back against the wall as his movement was still restricted by his missing limbs

A thought of the man from before, Joe his name was when he would return lingered for a moment. The moment cutting short as the chain retracted to the floor and the lights flooded on. Ed's head slamming onto the floor, unprepared for the movement.

He heard a door open and footsteps echo into the room as the man entered the room.

Ed now unable to move far from his position on his back he was now pinned in.

"You're up, Eddie my boy," Joe said flatly. The man fiddling with objects on what Ed agreed to be a table, the subject just out of his line of sight. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling, Eddie my boy?"

Ed hated the man, wouldn't say a word, if it weren't for the pain he could inflict at anytime it seemed. So he spoke blandly with a strong mumble. "Fine... I guess..." He wasn't in the mood to admit his pains of his pounding head.

"Your head must hurt. That would be expected. Eddie my boy, I can give you some harmless painkillers. Would you like some?"

Ed looked away from the man, ashamed to ask, "Yes..." Ed still mumbling every word he spoke. He knew if he didn't speak he would be hurt, but he hated every word he said to Joe and every word Joe said.

"You're much more cooperative today, Eddie my boy." Joe turned with a glass of water and two white pills. "Open up."

Ed slowly obliged and Joe placed the pills on his tongue, followed by an expected wash of water. Ed coughing slightly as the water went down his throat.

"They should start working soon, Eddie my little friend-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE-!" Ed's rant was abruptly cut short as pain waved through his body.

"Now, now, Eddie my boy. No need to overreact." Ed had that desired to kill the man if he would move off the floor he would be kicking the guy's ass. "Now that you're rested, let's begin where we left off." Joe grabbing a crumpled, folded paper from his coat inside pocket and placed a pair of glasses on him face.

After a moment of the man reading, he grabbed a chair and sat just out of Ed's reach. He's a smart man to keep his distance.

"You said that you would answer my questions if I answered yours... Is that still our deal?"

Joe looked up from the paper and nodded, "Yes, Eddie my boy. Now let's begin shall we?" He leant forward in his chair and make eye contact with Ed. "If you lie. It will be painful. Do you understand?" An aggressive tone to his normally flat voice.

Ed swallowed thickly and nodded. He was slightly more scared than he would ever admit at this point.

* * *

(Al's POV)

The movement in the office had continued overnight. All of Roy's men and women flurried with paper around the room. Yelling to one another, racing out of the room to post reports and enquire about a document.

Roy stood and walked towards Al in all of the movement. "Al, come with me. Show me the last place you saw, Fullmetal."

A flash of Ed becoming limp into that man's arms flashed past his soul fire eyes, he hesitated before talking after Roy who was already heading for the door.

Al mumbled a "Sir" and "Colonel" as they walked down the empty halls.

Al felt hopeless. All he could do was point, show and tell. Nothing that would help full fold.

He remembered the large man standing behind Ed, Al calling his brother, _"NII-SAN! BEHIND YOU!"_. They were both already fighting someone and Ed was helpless to dodge the two attacks aimed at his head. Their eyes made contact for a second, they both knew what was about to happen. And happen it did. Ed's head made contact with the wood and then the brick ground as he fell. _"NII-SAN!"_

He remembered Ed's pained wail, the sickening thunk of wood to skull. His brother stumbling for a moment after impact and stumbling like an idiot before one of the men shoved him down. His body limp and unmoving, lying helplessly under the two men.

Al being pinned by three men he couldn't do a thing either. His unfocused mind was taken advantage of when Ed was being attacked. And it cost him his brother.

It was all his fault.

"Al? Hey, are you alright? You've been quiet all day." Roy questioned as they reached the car. A good ten minutes and not a word from Al or even replying to Roy would raise questions.

"Oh. S-sorry... Just... Just thinking about what happened... That's all..."

Al heard a hand on his metal shoulder, "We'll find him okay, Al. He'll be back safe and sound. I promise. Now, why don't you show me where you last saw Ed."

Roy gave a smile and Al gave an assuring "Mh" noise and climbed into the car.

Al didn't say more than directions, slowly dreading what he would see.

As they pulled up on the kerb, alchemic destruction surrounded them. Chalk lines, transmutation circles, marks, holes, built walls reaching nothing.

"Wow..." Roy speechless at the mess he wouldn't be surprised was mostly Ed's doing.

"We really did make a mess didn't we..." Al rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment of the mess left by their encounter with the mystery men.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"How old are you, Eddie my boy?" Joe looking over Ed with pen and paper in hand.

"15..." Quickly adding to his mumbled of a response, "My question now. Did you do anything to my brother?"

Joe hesitated, "We were... unable to enquire your brother."

Ed sighed in relief, "Only me them. That's alright then." Ed's best guess would be Al would be turning the city upside down to find him.

"Is it correct that you become a state alchemist at the age of 12?"

Ed just nodding

"Very impressive achievement." His tone blunt and plain.

"Where are we?" Ed demanded

"Central. Do you or your family have any health conditions?"

"No." It wasn't a lie. His mother died from an outbreak, nothing genetic. The questions bouncing off each other like a ball between two walls. "What do you want with me?"

"Two things. To question your military knowledge. But primarily experimental reasons."

Ed blabbed the word, "Experimental." like a parrot before he was taken back to Joe by a tap on his nose by his pen.

"Pay attention Eddie, my boy. No need to dwell. Let's move onto military information... Um... Alright. Do you know of operation Fire Blue?"

"No. Never heard of it..." Ed really wasn't sure what else to ask really. So be bounced off a random worry. "Is there any chance I could get my automail back? Even just my leg?" His leg would make for an easier escape. He knew his arm would be a huge no-no due to his alchemy.

"Possibly. After the experiments." There that word was again, 'Experiment'. He said it like it was just another word like 'the' or 'before'. But it was his life they were going to fiddle with and life shouldn't be tinkered with so lightly. "Your arm is an impossible request. Due to your... 'talent'" He clapped his hands. "But your leg is a possibility." Joe's eyes ran down the page. "I'm going to read you a number of operations. You're far too low a rank to know a large number of operations if you were an adult. Operation Echo, Bata..." Ed zoned out for the moment, if he recognised any his brain would tune back in and alert Joe. Anything he knew wouldn't be of any help to anyone anyway. So he'd just tell them without a fuss to save time. Maybe get his automail back if he would cooperate and get out of there.

"...operations, the Philosopher Stone project," Ed let out an unfortunate gasp, he regretted that.

"So, Eddie my boy. What do we know about the Philosopher Stone project?"

Ed kept his mouth shut. This was the one thing he knew that was worth his silence. If they are going to 'experiment' on a kid, they would sure as hell use human souls to make a stone for their own use. They clearly knew alchemy so they would be able to put it to use.

Ed needed to think of something and fast. Nothing formulating in his head.

His thoughts cut short by blue cracking on the chains and pain crawling to through his limbs to his chest. Ed wailed and Joe repeated his statement, "what do we know about the Philosopher Stone project?" Ed's chest tightened as the pain grew worse creating a difficult sensation to breathe with.

The pain lessened and Ed panted, sucking in air to his burning lungs.

"Now, Eddie my boy, did that loosen your tongue?" Joe gave Ed a cynical smile, terrifying Ed.

A decision was made within Ed's mind, he would tell him the basics. It wouldn't be lying. Just not telling him the entire truth. Ed took a deep breath, "Not much is known on the stone itself. As everyone knows you can basically 'cheat' the laws of equivalent exchange. No real knowledge on the stone has ever been found. No circle or ingredients have ever been found in the modern era..."

"Disappointing Eddie my boy, I was hoping you knew more. But this may help in the future. But," There was a sickening pause, "But. You are holding out information. Are you not, Eddie my boy?"

Ed began to panic, "I don't know anything else. I swear!"

Joe leant in, "Fine. We'll try again tomorrow. Give you time to think. I have one more question. Do you know hoe I can tell you're lying?"

Ed just shook his head no.

"I can feel your pulse through the material in the chains." The cynical smile spreading on his face again.

"My-my question now." Ed took a deep breath. "What will the experiments be?"

A long pause followed, "I have no clue. I'm just your physical and mental health you know what. I'll ask for you, Eddie my boy." Joe turned around and pulled the chair along behind him, leaving a screeching sound. Stopping just inside the light. "How's your head feeling?"

"Better."

"Good," his tone continued to be blunt. "They'll bring you food. I'd eat it. I'll be back tomorrow. Think about what you're to say." The chair pulled away into the darkness. A door thunked closed and the lights dimmed, Ed's limbs loosened against the floor they were chained to.

Ed feeling relieved that the man presents was gone but still the thought lingered,

'What the hell do I tell him?'


	3. What goes up, must come down

_Sorry! I have been so busy! DX  
_

 _With my relation in the hospital and I was dumped with a load of work DX! SORRY!_

 _But I am back! Here is my new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 3- What goes up, must come down

* * *

Day 3

* * *

(Al's POV)

The street stood before them in a wreck. Alchemical derby littered everywhere.

Al saw Roy pull out his gloves, they we're both on edge. "You made quite a mess here. Looks like you and Ed put up a fight." Al's broad shoulders dropping off to almost nothing, "Don't worry Alphonse. We'll find him. I promise."

"Thank you, Colonel." Silence took the conversation.

"Now." Roy chirping up in the silence, "Which way did they go?" Al pointed down the street without a word.

"I promise, Alphonse. We'll find your brother. I don't break promises. Don't worry."

"I... I know... It's just it's my fault that... that he's gone..." He began to panic, "What if... anything could... he's alone... Can't... lost and... and ... and..."

"Alphonse, calm down." Al ignoring Roy's calm words.  
"But-Brother... I can't wait-Brother needs-" Al's blabber cut off by the fire of several guns. Al quickly wrapping his arms around Roy and turning his back towards the attackers.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!" Roy proclaimed in his surprise.

Al glanced towards the gunmen. Looking at each of their faces, trying to trigger recognition. Then it struck him. "ROY! It's! Men! THEY!" Al's words coming out in loud unedited phrases.

"Alphonse, calm down. Spit it out. What's wrong? Who are they?"

"The men! From before!" Hoping that Roy would understand his blabber.

"The same ones?! That took Ed?!" Alphonse just nodding quickly in response.

Roy needing no more of a reason to set the men alight. Roy peeled his head around Alphonse's large chest, viewing his targets with his own eyes.

Another shot fired and Roy shot his head back around the large boy's plate. But Al could see Roy had seen all he needed, as the man clicked his fingers and two mighty raws of fire 'rounded his suit and collided with where Al knew the men were. The panic arose in him. "Roy! We need them alive so they can tell us about my brother!" Al saw the panic grow in Roy as well, hearing him swear under his breath. Al covered Roy over more as the fires grew closer then slowly died down, only leaving smoke in its wake.

The wind blew against the suit making it hard to see through oncoming smoke.

"Can you see anything, Colonel?"

"Nothing yet..."

The wind whispers past the two, Roy's eyes widening at the sight the two saw.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

He was alone, cold, in pain and the worst was the hunger...

He sat up, supporting his head in his palm, resting on his knee, throbbing with pain, just behind his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, a day, an hour maybe longer. All he knew was he missed Al, Winry, Roy's team and maybe even the Colonel Bastard himself. He wasn't sure. He just wanted to leave.

His eyes slowly moved to the door as it let out a squeal as a small hatch opened at the bottom of the door. A small tray slid into the room, within Ed's reach.

"Eat!" A low growl of a voice yelled through the hatch.

The plate held what looked like thick, dirty water, most likely some type of vitamin 'juice'. The man supported his guess, "It's all the nutrition you need! Now eat!"

The demanding, emotionless voice was replaced by a women's, "Don't be so harsh. He's a kid." Her voice much like Riza, one of a mother who cares, a voice of honey. "Be nicer. He doesn't even know where he is. Give him a break."

Ed liked her, he hoped he would see her, maybe even meet her once, in what he hoped was a short visit.

The hatch closed harshly and it was silent once more in his room. He just hoped Al would come... so very soon.

Ed looked down at the muck he was given. But his gut called for consumption of anything. Downing the 'soup' in seconds his hunger subsided slightly.

Soon once again the hatch opened and out rolled an apple.

"Here. Some real food... My names Victoria, your numbers 35... But you have a real name. What is it?"

"Ed... Thank you, you're the first person I've met who's been nice to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ed." He heard her gasp, "I need to go." Her voice was panicked.

"Thank you," Ed muttered k de more as the hatched closed and all he was left with was an apple.

He began to eat his Apple, wondering what he was going to do, how he was getting out of there. A wave of tiredness washed over his body.

Ed accepted it, knowing it would be best to rest if he were to escape.

Falling asleep in a ball to conceal his heat.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy couldn't believe their alchemic work. A large stone wall stood before them. "How did they do that so quickly?..."

Roy saw Al quickly move, the kid was determined to not let these men go.

"Alphonse, we need one alive and conscious. Alright?!"

"Right!"

Not another word was exchanged before the two before they began their assault.

Alchemic sparks and bullets littered the air as Roy bucked and weaved between bits of broken sidewalk and road. Roy taking his time and seeing they mainly attacked Al. Most likely due to his armour exterior and even more likely he was thief secondary target after Ed, to complete their 'set' of brothers.

Roy swiftly ended his encounters as he clicked his fingers and burned their hands, causing them to drop their guns and fall to the ground in a painful yell. He raced to Al's side, men atop of Al shooting holes in the armour, thinking it hid away a body. Just as he met at Al's side, Al had the men by their feet and send them down to the ground. Al clapped his hands and surrounded the men that Roy burnt and he dropped into a cage.

"I'm done." His voice far too dark for the child who Al was.

Roy had never seen the sweet child like Al get aggressive like that, this isn't who he was. He must be so lost without his brother. Roy wasn't sure what to do. He just guessed ed did all the yelling and threatening and Al just held it all up and was the calmer one. Once one is gone, the other breaks, was Roy's best guess.

Roy took a deep breath and approached the men, "Where is my subordinary? The one you kidnapped just over a day ago?!" No speech was returned by the men, they looked at one another with slight fear covering their faces as the clutched their injuries.

Roy became shocked at the next words spoken, from Al. "ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" Al towering over the men.

The one closest speaking almost instantly, "Wear House 13, near the station. That's all we know!" Al took a step toward, "I SWEAR!" The man covering his face in fear.

Al was running, without another spoken word.

"WAIT, ALPHONSE!" Roy cried as the boy ran off. The boy didn't hear his words and continued on. Roy sighed, looked back at the men, then began running. "I will be back! Stay put!"

'Damn it, Alphonse...'


	4. See-through

Sorry! It's been so long! DX I have been away and sick (Still, it's been like a month now... DX)

But I'm back! XD

* * *

Chapter 4- See-through

* * *

Day 3

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed's mind was heavy as he woke up. A thick line of fog sat over his mind as he noticed what had occurred while he slept. He felt violated.

They had changed his clothes into white hospital garments, his arm had a few needle holes in it and his hair tie had disappeared. His hair flowed over his shoulders and he could smell soap, he was clean. He felt very violated.

The silence that flooded into the room immediately drove Ed crazy. Any sound would be alright. Any.

'Cause right now all he has is memories playing in his mind, his thoughts, regrets.

Panic decided to flow into him. What if he didn't get back to Al? What would happen to Al? What if they lied and they had Al?

He just let out a sigh. "This is his fault... the bastards... Colonel Bastard... Stupid bastard..."

* * *

(Al's POV)

All Al could think of was Ed. He was coming. He was so close. He was going to bring Ed home.

Al didn't stop running. Couldn't. Wouldn't. Didn't need to.

But he knew that he would need Roy. He slowed his pace and peered over his shoulder to spot Roy not far. Keeping his slowed pace Roy court up quickly. "Sorry, Colonel... I just-"

He was stopped by Roy's hand coming up from its position on his knees with the other as he bent over them to catch his breath. "It's... It's alright... Just... Give me a second..." Roy puffed out.

The two determinedly marched on the final few streets. Turning the corner down the wear-house district. They were so close.

11...

12...

13

They'd made it. Al's speed increasing at the sight of the number. "I'm coming, Brother." He whispered to himself.

They approached the door, Roy planted behind Al in the case of gunfire at entry. Roy really cut it close too many times today with bullets, he had a few bullet grazes from before.

Al booted the door open, hands ready to clap. Once the door opened Al couldn't believe what he saw...

Nothing...

Al just turned and ran. No intent for Roy to follow him. He just ran back to the men he had trapped.

He was so close. Always so close. Just as he makes it... everything slips between his fingers.

The men had slipped through the bars. Nothing. NOTHING! They had nothing. Their only hope... gone...

Al fell to his knees and waited... waited for nothing.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Al ran off. Left him with the men. Not even saying a word. At least it was easy to predict where he was heading.

Roy raced after the child, seeing his speed slow he sped up. Finally catching up.

"Sorry, Colonel... I just-" Roy couldn't keep hearing the emotionless child. He raised his hand to stop his speech. "It's... It's alright... Just... Give me a second..." he said between puffs of air.

Roy wasn't liking the kid's tone and gestures. He was so lost without his brother.

The two approached wear house 13.

He took a place behind the armour to protect himself from gunfire.

The door was down in a swift movement and once the dust settled and Al run back past him, his stomach dropped. Empty. A few wooden boxes to the side. It was empty.

Roy's arm had dropped to his sides in shame. He had lost his subordinary... and was losing his brother.

He slowly turned to see the boys path, back the way they came.

As Al ran, he walked. The kid needed time to think. As long as he knew where he was going, and he knew, it would be alright to let him think for a moment. Al was going back to their only lead, that was obvious. But what he was thinking was a whole different wavelength.

Roy always made sure that Al was always just in sight. The length of road was relatively strength so it wasn't hard.

Roy was just as devastated as Al when he saw the hole in the side of the cage.

Al kneeling on the ground depressed and all he could do was slowly make his way over to the broken armour child. He took a step, the toes of his boots colliding with a leather wallet. His eyes drifting down slowly, his body moving slower to pick it up. He sorted through the wallet, looking for photo ID. Then he found one... It was one of the men's. It was a lead!

Roy picked himself up and excitedly moved over to Alphonse, placing his arm around his metal shoulders. Holding the wallet in front of the kid, "It's a lead. It's one of the men's, Alphonse. We have something." He smiled both sympathetically and kindly. "We'll find your brother. I promise."

"Thank you, Colonel." The kid didn't find much of a voice but it was something more than silence.

Roy wasn't sure what the kid was thinking or going through. But his shoulder became just a bit wider. And that was a start.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed wasn't sure how long he had been alone in this room, but he knew it had been an hour or so. So all he had was silence and his thoughts. Thoughts of how he was going to answer Joe's question. Something he dreaded. He just stared at the slightly visible ceiling, in one fluent movement, the door opened, lights flashed on and Ed's chains secured him.

"Eddie, my boy, Let's begin where we left off, shall we?" Joe said calmly, pulling the chair and sitting on it once more like the previous session. "Now." He paused and leant in. "The stone. What were you going to tell me? Hmm..." Silence, "What are the ingredients, I know you know something, Eddie, my boy. Your heartbeat sped up." A wicked smile spread on his face. His teeth gleamed in the light.

Ed stuck his ground, he didn't say a word. He couldn't really tell him about the souls, destruction would simply follow.

Pain flowed through his body, increased from previous attacks. He felt the air escape and not re-enter his lungs, he was gasping on the floor in pain. The pain subsided and he inhaled in relief, just lying on the floor panting in pain.

"Eddie, my boy, just answer my questions and you won't have to feel that pain. I won't give up until you're dead, my boy." His hands moving within each other as he talked. "So why not just spare all of this pain and tell me, Eddie, my boy?!" His voice raised in anger.

Ed once more remained silent, only a small quiver of fear.

Joe moved his hand over to towards him, Ed closed his eyes and tucked into his own form expecting contact. When the contact never came he feared the worst. The noise of chains rattling echoed in his ears with dread.

Then the pain came. Blue sparks arose in a violent manner from the palm of his hand.

Ed wailed in pain, his body jerked and his eyes went into the back of his head. His chest tight beyond the ability to even gasp in pain. He just wanted it to stop.

"TELL ME EDWARD!" Joe called behind his screams, his body jerking again, "TELL ME AND IT WILL END!"

His mind fuzzy with pain and his body calling for relief of either death or freedom.

With a whisper and a wimpier, a word rolled off his tongue and dripped from his lips without his permission. "HUMAN!"

The blue light left the black outlines of his vision, the pain subsided and he dropped flat on the ground. Shaking, whimpering, tight chest, gasping for air. His eyes tightly shut. Thought his confusion and delirium he heard Joe speak once, "Human? What an interesting ingredient, Eddie, my boy."

Ed opening his eyes a crack to see the man grinning happily at him, the glare of his teeth and glasses reflecting into his sensitive eyes and blinding him with pain.

Ed was panicking. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't let people down. He couldn't...

'What the hell do I say?!'


	5. New beginnings

Sorry, I've been so long. Busy. Sorry. But here it is XD

* * *

Chapter 5- New beginnings

* * *

Day 3

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Human..." It just came out of his mouth. Then he began to panic. He shouldn't have let pain overtake his brain.

"Human? That's a very interesting ingredient, Eddie my boy." Joe answered in excitement.

Ed was panicking, his breath hitched in his throat. He attempted to clear his mind, but all that came was panicked nonsense.

Then it clicked and his mouth started to work, he had nothing to lose, "Water, 35 litres, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 litres, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5 grams, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other element." He knew he wouldn't forget one, he couldn't ever.

Joe just starred at him for a moment, "What is that? The compound materials that makes up an average human adult?" Ed quickly nodded, "But that would be far too easy to obtain."

Ed knowing it was obtainable with the pocket money of a child. It would be more than easily obtainable as an adult.

"Wouldn't many people already obtained a stone if this was the case?" Joe questioned.

Ed was quick off his tongue with an answer. "Yes... but you need a sacrifice." Ed than quickly adding, "From yourself... to... seal the power of the stone. Many are not prepared to do that so..." His answer was sloppy and distorted at its best moments, Ed was doubting how much Joe thought legitimate.

"It makes sense in some way... You could be talking some nonsense from the pain and drugs..." Joe muttered to himself. "It will have to do for now." Joe looked over to Ed and pointed to his missing limbs, "Did you attempt to create a Philosophers Stone, Eddie my boy?"

Ed looked away from Joe and to his shoulder port. He didn't answer.

Joe seemed to respect the child's privacy and moved the subject. Ed was grateful for it too. "Are you sure on those ingredients?"

Ed nodded.

"Can you repeat them so I can write them down?"

"Right. Sure..." Ed said uneasily, "Water, 35 litres, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 litres, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5 grams, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other element."

Joe scribble down the materials and the numerals before looking Ed in the eyes, black into gold. "How about the transmutation circle? Eddie, my Boy."

Ed took in a pain-filled breath, the pain still lingering, "No. I do not know the circle." He wasn't lying. He didn't know the circle off by heart. He had it written at the dorms, in code, of course, you can't be too safe.

"Well, I guess you can't give us all we require. You are just a kid..." Joe trailed off as he scribbled down more notes.

"My question." Ed spoke up, "How long have I been here? Feels like a day or two. Am I right?"

"Close." He said as he wrote, "Three days. The drugs mess with your time awareness. And the light wouldn't help... But it's been three days since we first apprehended you."

This worried Ed. It had been a while and Al would be worrying and... He was still here. He just wondered if they were close to finding him. The Bastard Colonel was most likely sitting on his ass doing jack all to find him. Brushing him off because it was too much work. Even if he was doing work it would be so he didn't have to fill out death or MIA paperwork or put it off until later. Lazy bastard.

Joe stood and began to left, stopping just as the light ended. "Ed. You wanted to know what the experiments were... I found out." He paused, "Do you really want to know?"

Ed was worried. That guy who gave him food didn't give the best vibe. "I can handle it." Ed said hesitantly. "I'm not as much of a kid as you think. Tell me"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really am... But they're going to turn you into a chimera... I was hoping 'cause you're just a kid they would leave you... but... They think that your body can take the trauma... And you're a pretty strong willed kid... The believe you can survive the mix of souls and body." He paused and looked back at Ed, black eyes full of worry. "I just hope they're right." He turned around and began to leave again. "I just hope you keep your humanity..."

* * *

(Al's POV)

Ed had been missing for three days and Roy pushed him out of the office and sent him to Resembool to give the bad news to Winry and Pinako.

The man's ID was to be expected a fake, leaving them with no leads. Again. Nothing.

"Train departing for Resembool, platform 2!" The loudspeaker announced. Al hurrying to platform 2 as the train arrived.

Bursts of stream came from the train as the journey to Resembool commenced and the angst rose within Al. How was he going to tell them? Where would he start? That it was his fault?!

Al just watched Central fly into the distance along with Ed's case. He didn't want to go. But you can't tell something like this over the phone...

Al was used to children looking, pointing and asking questions. He was happy to entertain them for a short period of time, it took his mind off things. Ed was always the one to pull him away. There was a girl sitting in front of him, she kept peering her head over the seat to get sneaky peaks of the towering suit of armour on the train. He waved and she shot back down, soon she spoke up to him. "Why are you so sad mr?"

"Ella! That's not something you ask people, sweetie." The mother, he assumed, told her child. Directing her speech to Al, "I'm so sorry. She's only five..."

"No! It's alright." Al replied happily. Al hoping telling someone would make his mind clearer and maybe calmer. "I'm going to see my family and I'm going to tell them some very sad news. I just don't know how to tell them."

Al planned to continue but was cut off by Ella's response, "Just smile!" Pointing at her cheeks as she spoke, "Then everything will be alright! You make a smile and it's medicine for sadness. That's what mommy always tells me."

The girl was young, innocent, fresh to the world, yet she even knew that there was no time in anyone's life for something as pitiful as sadness.

If Al could smile for the girl he would. His shoulders became wider and the little girl showed her white teeth with pride to Al. Popping her head back away behind the cover of her seat.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Maes kicked Roy out of his office and too the Edward Elric missing persons case, much to his disgust and protest. But Hughes was right. He was far too emotionally attached to the case and it was dragging him down. He hadn't slept in three days and ran off coffee and cheap sandwiches.

But he had Hughes promise him to update him on anything. Anything.

After 72 hours with no leads... the case will be highly unlikely to be solved. And it was eating away at all of them. And Roy was very much feeling guilty over the whole ordeal.

He just didn't know what the kid was going through or where he could be.

His mind always drifting around each piece of the case even when he wasn't meant to. Like when he was meant to be sleeping. Hence why he hadn't slept.

Roy's mind still drifting, knowing the ID they picked up being fake so it has little to no use to them, besides the photo. That could be useful to them. They could get a line up. His mind just kept racing.

Hughes had driven him home and made sure he stayed.

"Now stay put. Sleep. I guess I'll expect a call from you in the morning. But please. Not too early. Trust my team to help Ed, alright."

Roy nodded, "Don't let me down." Roy said almost in a joking matter. Almost.

"Never." Hughes smiled, "Goodnight, Roy-boy." Hughes said in his cheerful manner as he waved and left.

He just hoped he could trust them to do a job he couldn't do

* * *

He just looked between his liquor and the ID. His mind racing. It was midnight and of course he couldn't sleep. But damn he wanted to sleep. But that face. That stupid face...

He looked up at the window. Luck hit him square in the face. There he was. Walking right past his window...

Fuck he was a lucky man.

Quickly Roy slipped on his coat and slid his gloves on his hands. He was going to burn down this mans house if he had to tonight. He was sleep deprived and wanted answers. He had zero tolerance.

The man moved slowly through the streets, hands in pockets, he was just on a normal stroll around Central. If he weren't this man.

He approached a building out in the industrial sector of Central, Roy ducking in an alley.

The man whispered words into a crack of a door. Then he slipped in.

Got them.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed's mind drifted within his memories and emotions. From fear to sadness, to anxiety, to curiousness, but never to joy. Why would it?

Al drifted in his mind. How he missed him and where he was. He must be looking for him... He just hoped he was.

Then Roy hovered over his mind. The Bastard who's fault it was that he was here. If he hadn't been on that mission for the Bastard he wouldn't have needed to be out that day to hand in his report. Or at that be distracted by the thought of the man. But no. All of that just had to happen. Bastard had something coming when he got saved by Alphonse.

Ed had hoped to see Joe with his automail when the door opened. But nothing was going his way over the past three days were they really...

Who entered was a tall, bulking man Ed didn't recognise by face, "You struggle and make this hard. I will drop you," but by voice. He was the man who gave him food, his stern deep voice making Ed shiver, almost.

Joe emerged from behind him, only to touch the wall, blue sparks. Ed flinched as they made contact with the chains. No pain arrived, but his arms violently secured behind his back and his legs drawn up to meet them. When he opened his eyes Joe was gone and the man was a foot or two away. The man was smiling like he was amused. Sick fucker.

A women emerged from behind the towering man, "Take it easy on Edward, Nick." Victoria... It was Victoria. That nice woman... Oh god... She was going to experiment on him. The one nice person at this hell hole was going to experiment on him. His life just got so much better. The one good thing here, ruined...

"Now Ed." Victoria coming closer to Ed, "Let's make this easy as possible. Alright." She smiled, Ed felt betrayed. But he was too shocked to give Nick trouble as he picked him up. Ed in a secure position on his shoulder before Ed struggled to be dropped.

The hallway they moved down wasn't well lit, Victoria who moved behind them, was given her a cynical shade to her face.

One they reached the end of the hallway they entered a room tat was flooded with light. Ed blinking to adjust his vision.

Victoria disappearing in front of them as they stopped, "Put Ed in the middle."

Ed was dropped with a thunk on the floor, flat on his back.

"Careful." Ed heard from beside him, Joe. It was Joe. Even better. The blue sparks attached him to the floor in a tight hold.

"Sorry," Nick said in a sarcastic manner as he waved him off and walked out of his sight.

He heard the sound of metal against metal the something that terrified him. The sound of a bird squawking.

Shit...

He was gonna be a bird! CRAP! Ed didn't want that. He didn't want to be a chimera in the first place...

"Let's begin shall we." Ed saw the cage placed next to him.

"Ed, are you ready?"

"Stop treating 35 like a person. You'll just get attached." Nick snarled.

He heard her sigh as she made her way to the edge of the circle. Not looking up at Ed, only at her work, the circle.

Her hands came down and sparks arose and covered his vision.

First, it was painless.

Second, it was horrifying.

Then everything was clear in his mind. He knew what had to happen once the pain went away.


	6. Drip, Drip, Drip

Chapter 6- Drip, Drip, Drip

* * *

Day 4

* * *

(Al's POV)

The train slowed and steam burst from the sides. Al hoping his worry would drift into the sky with the vapor. He could only wish...

He had to face the two women he loved as family with the most horrible news. But they had to know about Ed. That he disappeared without a trace after been kidnapped. That he was most likely not going to be found. That it was a cold case. That he was... He was most likely going to be dead on the road side by the time they found him.

But how would you word that to such a sensitive person as Winry and his hard-shelled, soft inner-ed Auntie? Al's mind racing as he exited the train echoed steps counting his impending introduction to the women.

His mind running blank as he traveled to their home.

Al approached the Rockbell's home and place of business, passing a young women with an automail hand showing proudly as she waved it high at Al, passing with a warm greeting and going on her way without pausing. Al giving her a small, timid wave as she enthusiastically went by him.

How Al wished he could walk with his head held high in delight.

Winry stretched her head out of the window as Al came close to their home, yelling from her distance greeting him, "Al! What are you doing here?!" Her words full of delight, "Did Ed break his automail again?!" She said jokingly. She paused, looking closer at Al as he came closer. "Where's Ed? Al?" A long pause, "Al, What's wrong?" Her words now full of worry, and a hint of fear.

Her head went back into the house and she appeared at the door as Al made his way up the stairs.

"Al?" She said sheepishly, "Where's Ed?"

"Is Pinako home?" All he responded with.

"Yes... But Al, what's wrong?" Her tone more insistent.

"Can you get her and sit down in the kitchen. I need to tell you both something important." His tone blank but thick with sorrow.

"Alright, Al. I- I'll get her." She turned hesitantly and went to find her grandmother.

Winry and Pinako entered the kitchen as Al finished pouring their tea. Placing them in front of the women as they sat sheepishly at the kitchen table, he sat opposite them. A thick silence wafted over the room.

"You asked about Ed." Al paused once more, "Ed he's..."

"He's what Al?" Winry asked quietly, "What's Ed done?" She asked sheepishly.

"He... Ed's been missing for four days..." Silence coated the room again.

"Al... What happened?" Pinako asked as Winry took a shaky sip of her tea, finally realising what Al poured it for.

"We... We were jumped... He... I got away but Ed... We haven't found anything... He's... Nowhere..." Al's armor shaking as he finished.

"Ed." He heard Winry whimper, her hand seeping over her face. Her tears raining down her rose checks and into her tea.

Al was lost for words, Pinako's hands were shaking, Winry was sobbing. The glowing country side becomes swamped with sorrow.

Al got up and left, returning with tow blankets, placing them over their shoulders. Pinako taking the tea into her shaking hands and taking a sip. "Do you have anything?" Pinako said quietly.

"We... We had an ID... But there's no match..."

"You're going to keep us updated," Pinako said sternly as she set her cup down and rapped her arm around Winry's shoulder.

"Of course."

Silence swelled in the room once more.

"My train leaves in an hour. I need to leave..." Al got up to leave, "I'm sorry."

He was surprised when Winry spoke, "Don't blame yourself." She said between a sob. "I know you... And the Colonel will bring Ed back... Safe." Winry ending when she got up and hugged Al tight.

"Thank you, Winry."

Al bid his tearful goodbye and left for the train. God he wished Winry didn't cry. Crying was for those who had given up hope. And Al wasn't giving up hope anytime soon.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy had waited. Waited all night for someone to come out. But nothing. He watched the mould grow further on the walls of a building at the corners of the old industrial region of Central.

He saw movement a few hours ago. The top floor lit up with gun shots and a silenced echoed, he couldn't hear anything through those walls or see much past the news papers on the windows. But something had happened, then the night was dead still.

He waited.

* * *

He'd waited for enough.

He pulled his gloves further over his hands, he was going in with the intention to kill the bastards who dared touch his youngest subordinary.

He clicked his fingers and the door came down in ashes. He stretched his flames further into the hall, lighting his way towards a pair of stairs.

His eyes followed the walls. They were coated in mold and the corners dripping with moisture. Dust drifting in the air.

He stopped at the first step. That smell...

Iron. Strong iron. The iron of blood. Oh god...

He continued his step, taking another, slowly up the stairs.

No yelling, no alarms, no gun fire... What the hell was going on?

Roy pegged his nose with his hand, the smell of blood burning in memory of his now internal war. He hesitated before he clicked his fingers again. Did he really want to see where the smell was coming from?

Fire licked the boundaries of the room.

He wished he back out when he first smelt blood.

Red. Red everywhere.

The walls.

The floor.

The roof.

Fresh...

 _Drip, drip, drip_

He took a step back. "Oh god..." He muttered in shock. He'd seen a lot during his service, but this... This was inhumane... This was monstrous... This was...

He felt bile rise in his throat, he didn't have the will power to hold his stomach acid down. He turned to the side and felt the heated, burning liquid run up his throat and onto the red floor.

Oh god...

If he had to describe simply, it would be two men... Who weren't men anymore.

Their bodies ripped into more parts than he could count, their blood dripping from each piece. The only reason he could tell that there were two men was their heads... Godly scared looks, hollow soul piercing eyes, all they were seeing now was white mist. A gun lying next to one of their heads, the other chains, their neck skin deep within the chain, blood seeping between the metal and flesh.

Then he heard something. A sobbing.

There was a door to his left. His foot hesitated to move as the sound of blood sticking to the sole of his shoe. He willed himself to move, he had to find out who was in that room.

Roy slipped off his gloves, his hand shaking as he reached out for the handle.

His hand rattled the nob and the sobbed stopped. He slowly turned the handle, the sticky pull of the door sounding a hiccup of a scream.

"Hello..." Roy said quietly as he opened the door.

"Please." A woman pleaded. Roy was shattered. It wasn't Ed. "Please don't hurt me, Ed! I never wanted this! Please..."

Roy paused when opening the door half way. "I... I'm... I'm not Edward..." He opened the door fully to discover a woman.

Her eyes wide with fear, her skin coated with blood not belonging to her. A smudge of skin on her cheek where the blood was wiped away. "My names Roy." He lent his hand out to her.

She slowly took it, "Victoria... Is... Is he... Out there?"

He helped her stand, but Roy lost his voice.

"Is Ed out there?" She pleaded quietly.

"Full-Ed couldn't have done that..."

"But a chimera could..." She whimpered, her gaze falling down.

Roy turned his head, his eyes drifting back to the room.

White chalk lines highlighted under the red sea.

"Oh god... What did you do to him?" Roy's voice distant.

"We... I... He..." Victoria couldn't seem to find the words. "He's a chimera..."

"He has a brother... How am I going to tell Alphonse?..." Roy's eyes still on the sea of red before him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Roy voice coming back, filled with rage. "You turned Full-Ed into a chimera and you're 'sorry'!" His hand grabbing her wrist. "You're coming with me." He said bluntly

"Wait! But..." She lost her words as she stepped onto the battle field.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Pain

Screams

Pain

Screaming

Pain

Pain

Light

Alchemy

Pain

Pain

Screams

Pain

Pain

Laughing

Pain

Pain

Pain

PAIN

PAIN

PAIN

Nothing...

Ed laid gasping for air on the ground, sprawled out, his vision blurred, his body screaming in agony, his lungs begging to stop.

He could hear laughing, the word "Runt" passed their lips.

BASTARD. The Bastard! COLONEL!

His blood boiled and he launched himself at the laughing man. "You Bastard!" He wailed as he lunged at the man, a gun shot fired, he didn't see the point of the action. Claws extending from his right hand, driving themselves into the man neck. "Colonel!" He wailed. "All your fault! All your fault! You Bastard!" His other arm placed on his shoulder. His right arm lifted his head, his left arm pushed down.

He heard a scream as he tasted iron on his tongue. Hearing shuffling feet behind him. The sound of struggling hands with the door nob.

"Hurry! Victoria! Hurry!"

His head turning rapidly with his body. "All your fault!" Ed screamed as he leaped towards the other man, right hand driving through his chest.

He heard a scream of fear from under the body his arm ripped through

 _Drip, drip, drip._

The sound of blood seeping off his hand.

His eyes drifted to the chain on his left arm, he pulled his hand out of the man with a sickening slurp, his bloodied fingers tracing the blind on his wrist. His hand taking the bind and ripping it off, the chain laid in his right hand, his breathing heavy. He ignored the screams and pleads of fear coming from the only other live person in the room.

The chain wrapped around the dead man's neck. "All your fault..." He muttered, "Bastard..." Ed pulled on the chain, a crack of the neck bone signifying the decapitation of the man.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

He heard a scream. He ignored it.

He picked up the head and traveled to the other. Placing them both at the center of the circle. "All your... All your fault..." he repeated.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

"Please, Ed... Stop!" The other cried between sobs.

Ed slowly turned, seeing a shaking woman covered in others blood. Her brown hair coated with the life force of others, her eyes wide with fear. He slowly approached her. She covered her head and sunk to the floor. "Please..."

Ed slowly moved down to her, his hand meeting with her cheek, rubbing the blood from it. She shuttered away.

"All... All... All your fault..." He stood up. "All your fault!" He wailed as he ripped into the man's body next to the other.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

 _Drip, drip, drip_

"All your fault, you Bastard Colonel."


	7. Instant Death

Sorry I've been very busy! I went camping and family and just everything went crazy. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy XD

Sorry for the lateness!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Instant Death

* * *

Day 5

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Ed's mutters echoed through the empty building, "All your fault, you Bastard Colonel." Over and over.

He cradled his newly formed right arm, pain spiking ever so often as he applied pressure to the tightly wound piece of fabric around his wound. The metal imbedded into his skin pulling and throbbing at every movement. But he didn't let it bother him, his mind was far from rational, running between his hate, to curiousness back towards his hate.

He still wasn't sure what he was anymore, human? Animal? Chimera... but his thoughts were alway pulled back to, the "Bastard..." Every thought, paired with his muttered crazed slur.

All Ed did was wait, wait, wait, wait...

The smell of blood flowing through the air, since dried and caked down his arms and face. A craving for more iron grew as every breath he took in. A craving for blood. Craving for revenge. Revenge on the, "Bastard..." who's fault it is that he's what he is.

He just wanted to be free of the burden of the "Bastard Colonel..."

Once he was dead, once all he loved was dead... Ed would be free...

Ed still waited... waited...

He waited for his body to agree to move, his whole body screaming for rest he couldn't prove. His sleep wreaking of nightmares and hatred.

A voice echoing from below and behind, "So you mean he's gone crazy?!"

"Keep your voice down, Havoc, Fullmetal could be around. He'll be sensitive... unstable even."

Ed stood quickly and silently and moved to a window, careful of where he stood, unseen from below, his wings dragging uselessly behind him. Two people had stopped right under him.

"Bastard Colonel..." He muttered in almost silence. "Havoc... All your fault..."

"Are you sure that Chief caused... that... back there?"

"I'm not sure... But he wasn't in that building and they had files on him. The transmutation was yesterday and I'm sure he wouldn't have gone far. The file said that the transmutation would cause major restriction to his movement. His muscles are all ripped and with his mind as... unstable as it is I'm not sure he would be able to function on a proper level."

"You're worried for him aren't you?"

"...Yeah. I am. He's just a kid. He..."

"We'll find him, Roy."

"Yeah, we'll find him... Let's keep moving."

Their voices echoed away to the distance.

"All your fault... Havoc... Bastard Colonel..."

Ed took a slow unsteady step, his strides becoming more steady as his determination built. He couldn't lose his chance. His chance was getting away. Revenge was so close. They were his prey.

He waited, then followed. They moved he moved. He quietly followed their every move, heard their every word.

He stumbled between the gaps of the buildings, jumping with all his power, his hands gripping the rough edges of the ledge, his legs shuffling on the wall as he pulled himself up. Panting from the effort, he kept moving. His prey couldn't escape.

He had to find the right time to attack, when they wouldn't expect it.

Then the time came, "You take the left, I'll go right."

"Yes, sir."

They split up. The blond taking the closer route. Got him. A smirk coating his face. Ed stumbling as he was falling behind his prey.

He followed, waited for the perfect moment. A dead end. Perfect.

He heard Havoc sigh and curse under his breath, "Fuck. Dead end."

Ed used the rails and industrial style window ledges to come down in relative silence. Dropping behind the unsuspecting man.

Havoc turned around, jumping at the sight of someone he didn't expect. "Ed!" He yelled in surprise, "Oh my god! Chief!" Taking a step towards his attacker, realising his mistake when Ed took an aggressive step towards him. "Hey, Chief. It's me. Jean. You remember me right?" His voice calm and concerned.

Ed took another step forward, Jean one back.

"Hey now, Ed. Just take it easy. It's me, Jean, Havoc. Come on. You must remember me?" Worry coating his words.

"All your fault..." He muttered back, "Bastard Colonel... All your fault!" Raising his voice, taking repetitive steps towards Jean as he took them mirrored back.

"Ed. Hey. Come on, Chief. Havoc." He said slowly and clearly, "Remember? Jean. Ed?"

"All your fault!"

"Do you remember Alphonse?"

Ed stopped at the name. "Al..." He repeated

"Yeah, Al. He's worried about you, Chief. So let's just calm down and I'll take you to Al." Hope shining in his eyes

"Al..."

"Yeah, Al." Jean nodding.

Al... Al... Al... Brother... Al... No! NO! Ed started to shake his head yelling, "No! No! No! NO! ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He lunged at Jean, starting what he intended to do.

Killing the ones the Bastard loved.

"All your fault, Bastard Colonel!"

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy lead his head around a doorway, peering to check for any movement, checking for any signs of Ed. He scanned the floor, the walls and everywhere else.

The industrial buildings all built with identical plans, each room just as the last, vast and empty. But most importantly no Ed.

Victoria, once she regained her composer at the hospital had said that Ed had been shot, which would make him slow and disoriented. She said that they'll, "be glad of it too. Ed's dangerous. He's not in his right mind. He's unstable. Only someone close to him could save him from his state of mind now."

Alphonse of course came straight to mind, but Roy hadn't told him of Ed's discovery or any of the blood that may have been shed by his brothers hands.

Roy just hoped that dropping Al's name would give Ed enough of a brain snap to let them restrain him before he hurt himself or more importantly anyone else.

He was shot and needed to see a doctor as soon as possible. Roy just hoped that Ed was still in his right enough mind to apply pressure to his bullet wound.

Roy's steps echoed as he turned back around and went on. Roy just hoped that Jean was doing better than he was.

Then his stomach met the floor.

Jean's scream bellowed down between the buildings and tore into his ears.

Roy froze, he was paralysed. _Ed was attacking Jean..._ was all his mind would process. At that moment, Roy wasn't even thinking positively, _Ed was killing Jean..._

The screaming stopped. Roy's legs began to function and he ran and he ran like hell was on his tail. He couldn't let Ed kill anyone else. He couldn't let Jean get killed. Not when splitting up was his idea. He put his subordinary's life at risk. He put his subordinary's morality at risk. So he ran.

But how fast can you run when someone's life is in your hands?

Not fast enough as Roy found out.

Not fast enough...

* * *

 _Echoed steps rung through his ears like deafening gun shots ringing in dead silence. He kept his steady run franticly looking, the object for his search licking off his tongue and past his lips, "Ed!"_

 _He kept running, dread deep in his stomach. The smell of iron thick in the air, the smell of spilt blood. The empty grey room stretching for further than he could see, forever vast and empty but he still searched, "Ed!"_

 _Red began to slowly coat the walls surrounding him,closing in on him. His speed picking up, "Ed!"_

 _He stopped instantly, the red leading to the one spot on the stained floor._

 _Red. So much red. So much blood..._

 _The blood lapping at his feet like a pool of water._

 _Jean laid mangled, his blood seeping from the wounds lying on his chest. His eyes full of horror, frozen in time from the last sight the man saw, long white from death._

 _A boy standing above the dead man, panting and muttering, arms coated with blood, both fresh and old. Claws extended from his tainted hands, wings stemming from his back reaching the ground, the tip coated in fresh blood that dragged in the pool of blood at his feet._

 _Roy echoed the shapes that were carved into the dead man's chest, "One by one. You will die before death."_

"Roy!"

Roy was ripped from his nightmare by a pleading voice, his eyes meeting theirs. Riza...

He was at work... at his desk... he had fallen asleep at work on his paperwork.

He hadn't gotten any sleep since Ed was taken and now every time he closed his eyes or blinked he saw the blood Ed had spilt... He saw Ed, coated in blood, both his and others.

It was something he couldn't forget.

Once Roy found Ed over Havoc's dead body he froze, he couldn't do anything. Roy was scared. Not just for himself or Havoc but for Ed. He didn't want Ed to have another on his murdered list. Ed was just scared and confused, mentally unwell. He just needed help.

But the words Ed spoke echoed in his head, _All your fault, Bastard Colonel..._ Ed blamed him and he was right to... No matter how much anyone told him otherwise Roy knew it was and now with Ed's own words it was confirmed. Ed's mental and physical alterations were all his fault and he was going to fix it... Those peoples deaths were also on his conscious now.

"Sir?" Her voice calming his fast beating heart and fast paced breathing. "You fell asleep. You were... having a nightmare," She hesitated before addressing him, "sir. Are you alright?"

Was he alright? That was a good question. "Yes... I-I'm fine. Thank you. You can go now." He took the pen into his shaking hand, looking down at the page his head just laid on. When he heard no footsteps he looked up to be met with a face covered in worry.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" She said with confidence. Roy nodded and she continued, "You need to go home, sir. You haven't slept in days and you have seen a lot in two days... You need time off."

Personally Roy wouldn't be here. He'd just seen his subordinary bleed out and watching his other subordinary stand over him with blood covered hands. But he had work to do... Before his thoughts continued, "I don't even know why I'm here..." It just came out, quiet and weak with sadness, his voice continued without thinking, "I... I just didn't want to be home alone... I..." Roy stopped not trusting himself to keep talking.

"Let me take you home. I'll spend the night. Would that be satisfactory, sir?" Her voice losing its professional tone moving towards her sweet casual tone she adopted outside work.

"Thank you." He said sheepishly. He stood without another word and they both left, Riza saying a few careful words to everyone else in the somber office and they left in silence.

They took for the short walk to Roy's home, five minute walk from the office, he didn't drive to work much.

He wasn't sure when it happened but Riza's hand slipped into his and she tugged him towards his own home.

"You haven't slept since Ed disappeared have you?" Riza asked quietly.

"No." He simply replied, "Only a few hours."

"You really care about Edward don't you? You two argue more than normal but... You two really care about each other, don't you?" Roy nodding as she continued, "We'll find him and we'll fix him. You know he's strong. We'll do it together. Don't forget that."

Just as Riza finished her words Roy heard a noise he froze to, the last noise he heard before Ed ran. The fast rustle of leathers and the thunk of boots.

Ed landed in front of them, coated in the died bloods of his murdered fellow humans. His hair draped over his eyes, covering his face. Breathing heavily, Ed took a step forward. Roy one back. Riza standing her ground, her hand quick to draw her gun.

"Ed! Stay right there! Calm down!" Ed took another step, "Stay right there! Don't move or I'l be forced to shoot you, Ed! I don't want to do that Ed!" Ed taking another slow, heavy step. "Damn it, Ed! Please don't make me shoot you!" Her words pleading as he took another step. Roy hearing her curse under her breath and whisper, "I'm sorry, Ed. Please forgive me."

She unloaded a bullet into Ed's left thigh. Ed screamed and grabbed his left, his eyes ripping up towards them, the blank coating that previously covering his eyes like contacts dropping, his bright golden eyes wide and pleading at them, his voice coming in pained and forced. "P-please..." Only a whisper, "P-please... I... I can't..." He began to shake his head, then began to scream a unintelligent slur. He feet taking off, around a corner

Riza and himself taking off after him, turning the corner to find him gone.

All Roy could do was swear under his breath.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

The pain in his leg throbbed and ached with every step he took and leap his landed. He scooped the bullet from his leg and wrapped it tight, keeping on his mission, kill all the Bastard Colonel loved and held close.

Ed's distant memory guiding him through the rooftops of Central, showing him where his prey located themselves.

He found a large white building in his journey, spotting one of his prey through a window. He found his time for attack, slowly sliding the window open and crawling towards the man who had his back turned towards him.

Ed crouching ready to strike when he heard a call for the man from the other room, Ed froze in place, in the cover of the desk.

"Fuery, would you mind getting form 23 for me?!"

"Sure thing!" The man called back.

He continued his work of placing sheets into a large cabinet.

Ed commenced his attack, leaping on top of the man, covering his mouth to stop screams to alert others. They landed with a quiet thunk, Ed slowing their fall with his newly formed wings. His free hand driving through his chest with a rip, a pop and a rush of liquid. His job was done.

Ed sat on top of the man, his hand driven through his chest, watching the blood run down his fingers and stain the carpet until he heard a call from the door, a call for him.

"Ed?!"

He looked up to see a large man, gun drawn standing in front of a thin older man.

Ed quickly stood up, blood rushing from the hole where the man's heart used to be.

Ed saw the man lower his gun slightly, "Hey, Ed..." The man was in shock, "Let's just calm down now." He took a slow step forward. "Ed? Just focus on me alright? Remember me? Heymans? And Falman?" Glancing back at the other man who stood frozen, his face drained and white.

Ed knew this was the perfect time to move, to attack... but he couldn't...

"We just want to help you, Ed. And Al," Ed's brain switched at his brother's name, "he misses you."

He dropped to his knees and whimpered, "Al... he... Al... I..."

"Ed? We just want to help you, alright?" He heard from above him, "I need to put these on you, okay? Can I do that?" Ed looked up to see him hold a pair of handcuffs, he wanted to nod, but his mind only saw the name on the door behind him. _Colonel Mustang_.

Ed looked down again and whispered, "All his fault..."

"What was that, Ed?"

"All his fault!" Ed's hand driving into the man's heart. Instant death.

He heard someone whimper and scream. Ed moving quickly towards them, he saw them stumble on the carpet below their feet as they fell to the ground. They pleaded as he grabbed their shirt and hovered his hand over their heart.

"Please... Please, Ed. Don't do this! This isn't you!"

Instant death.

The man's body landing on the floor with a loud thunk. All of their blood collecting at his feet, filling the air with the smell of iron. His thrust for revenge growing and the pain he felt lightening as he ran from the voices that began to run towards him, out the window and into the late day.

The lover will be the last. The Bastard will suffer by the death of his beloved before he rips his broken heart from his chest. He will feel real pain before death. Death will be a reward for this man Ed calls his prey.


	8. Insane

Sorry guys! Been so busy! Always seem to be DX

But I'm back XD

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 8 - Gone

* * *

Day 6

* * *

(Roy's POV)

An echo swirled emptily through Roy's temporary office.

His old covered in his subordinary's.

"Come in." Roy weakly said, Riza sitting next to him at one of the four desks in the small room, the room large enough for a team of four... If he had that many men left...

Al's large armor echoed into the room, "Colonel..." He spoke sheepishly, unsure of how to approach the situation. "I... I heard..." His huge metal fingers fiddling with each other as he spoke, "I-I'm sorry..."

Silence devoured the room for a few moments.

"You're here because of you brother...?"

Al nodded.

"Sit down. I have some news..."

The child hesitated before taking a seat in front of the desk. If he could have paled, Al would have.

If Roy could pale anymore, feel more guilt, experience more nightmares or have any more sleepless nights, he would have. A thousand times over.

"This is hard for us to tell you..." Roy paused, Riza taking the opportunity to take over.

"We know you love your brother. We all care very much for Edward." She paused, neither herself or Roy wanting to tell Al about Ed. These boys already have gone to hell and lived. But only had they done it together. The moment they were torn apart they will break. Ed already broken, they just didn't want to break Al, "We haven't stopped trying to help Edward... But we found where they were keeping your brother."

"Were?" Al sounding unimpressed and highly worried, "Like passed tense?"

"Yes," Roy said flatly

"We found... Chimera transmutation circles." Riza let her words sit in the thick air.

"Chimera..." Al echoed back, "Have you found, Brother?" Al strongly said back.

"I've seen him." Roy's eyes drifting to Al's left.

"Was he... the one who...?" Al losing his voice in the echo of the void his soul took refuge in.

The silence answered Al's question.

"Can we help him?"

"We can try." Roy said with determination, "We have to. I can't lose another..." Roy's normal confidence swept away into the void of darkness that was his mind.

Silence filled the room.

Roy stood, "Let's get to work." Al standing and following Roy out of the room hearing from behind them as flesh hit metal with an echoed thump.

"You took that very maturely, Alphonse. We'll find your brother. I promise." Riza's honey comfort voice melting both his and Al's guilt for a moment. But only for a moment as the thought of his subordinary's would haunt his closed eyelids.

* * *

(Al's POV)

"Here." Roy passed Al the small rectangle box. "This should knock Fullmetal out for a few hours. Long enough for us to get him back to my place and for Doctor Knox to look him over for any injures."

Al simply nodded, "So we plan to just walk around and hope Brother finds you?"

"It may not seem like the most intelligent plan... But we can't forget Edward is fully focused on the Colonel and myself. It's all he can think of... This will work, Alphonse." Riza ensured, "Trust us, please. We'll find your Brother and help him."

All Al could do was trust them.

Trust.

Hope.

Determination.

That was all Al had left...

The three started their steady walk around Central, Al keeping a few meters back, trying to keep out of Ed's sight. Hopefully.

Al heard the odd word of the others conversation, something about 'funerals' drifted into his ear. All of Roy's subordinary's but two had died, one of those had killed them all. Yet he still strives to help him, even after all the pain he has caused. All the times Ed had called him a 'Bastard' and accused him of being heartless... He was wrong in so many ways.

They took a left down an alleyway. They had done this many times. Ed had killed everyone in the privacy of the public, he was still sane enough to understand that if someone saw him attacking people, it would be harder for him to continue his 'revenge'.

Al kept at the corner, not entering the alleyway until the two reached the other end. Then he heard it.

The thunk when shoes met the ground, echoed in the empty alleyway. Muttering filling the spaced surrounding them.

Roy and Riza spun around to meet the slowly approaching chimera. Riza brought her gun up, Roy pointed his gloved hand, Al froze, standing in the entrance, box in hand, unprepared.

"Brother?..." Al spoke quietly as if he would spook this wild animal if he spoke too loud. Ed paused his motion and mutters, "Is that you, Brother?"

Ed spun around and paused just to look at him, almost skeptical. He was covered in blood, his face, his arms, hand hands... His whole body was covered in thick dried blood. Both his own and others. His fists clenched in a tight hold, Al was sure he was drawing blood, but you wouldn't be able to tell if he was. His breathing was thick like his throat was full of blood, horsed and rasped like he hadn't drunk in weeks. His eyes covered by his blood covered bangs of hair, when you saw them, black holes in place of his eyes. Nightmares playing in the darkness. Distant and almost dead. He limped as he walked from the bullet Riza shot him with the day before. His left arm slightly limp from the bullet days before.

Al took a step, the echo filling the space Ed's muttering left open.

"Brother?" Al took another step.

"A-Al...?" Ed's legs became weak and he began to shake, he unclenched his blood covered hands, "Alphonse..." Tears welled in his now brightened eyes as his legs finally gave out.

Al ran to his brother, catching him in his metal arms. Ed violently sobbed into Al, "It's okay Brother. I'm here now Brother." Al hushing his brother.

The box forgotten on the floor beside them, but not forgotten by Riza.

Al stroked the back of his brothers head as Riza got the needle, Al catching the movement in the corner of his eye.

He positioned his brother in a more accessible and comfortable position than what he landed in, a sharp intake of a sob come from Ed. He now laid on his back, sitting on his brother's arms, "It's okay Brother. I've got you now. Shh. It'll be alright. We're here to help you." He gently rocked his sobbing brother. Riza slowly inserted the needle into Ed's arm as Al spoke, Ed not seeming to notice this. He seemed to be in such amounts of pain that he couldn't feel the needle go in, just another pinch of pain through his aching, bruised, broken, ripped body.

Al hushed Ed some more as the sobbing became quieter and he was finally knocked out.

Roy still standing where he stopped, his hands now by his side. Riza crouching next to the two boys, her hand on Ed's shoulder, "He'll be alright. We should get moving. We only have a few hours... He doesn't look in good shape. Doctor Knox will need a lot of time with him."

"Yeah... Alright... I-I'm just worried... About, Brother..." He looked down at his now unconscious brother.

"He's covered in blood..." Roy muttered in disgust and fear behind them.

"Roy!" Riza wailed, "Don't! You're going to frighten Alphonse!" She was now standing near Roy, whacking his arm, "We need to get moving. Let's go."

Al's armor groaned as he lifted his brother carefully. Ed still painfully groaned at the movement, "Sorry," Al muttered.

* * *

(Riza's POV)

"I don't know how all of this has happened..." Doctor Knox said as he moved his hand over the unnatural wings that broke out of the child's back, "How many times did you say you shot him? Where?"

"Once. In the leg." Riza replied quickly, she hated the fact that she ever did, shown clearly on her face.

"We'll he's been shot twice. One in the leg, yours. And another in his shoulder. Who shot him the first time?" The doctor questioned.

"When he attacked Victoria, that women I found, who Maes questioned. She was with two other men, dead... They must have... In defense." Roy spoke from his far position from the wall.

"What about all of the torn skin." They all stayed silent, "The broken bones. The internal bleeding. He's been coughing up blood for god sake! What happened to this boy?!" Knox stood in rage, no child should be in all of the pain Ed was in. "He has wings! Who turned him into a-a what are they called... Those alchemy things."

"Chimera," Roy said simply.

"Yeah that... Who would do this!? To a child? 'Cause they did a crap job at putting him back together. I should give them a word or two... If they weren't dead... He's torn and broken up inside..." Knox sat back heavily down on the chair next to bed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm not sure I can do anything for him." He quickly interrupted himself before anyone else could, "But that won't stop me from trying. Leave me alone with Edward. I'll see what I can do. I'll do all I can."

Knox shooed them all out of the room, Al staying silent the whole time.

His silence digging into her heart.

"Knox is a good Doctor. He'll help your brother all he can. I'm sure about that." She told Alphonse.

"But will that be enough?..." Al's question filling the empty air.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

The first thing that dragged Ed from his blissful rest was the pain. A lot of pain. His adrenaline fuelled rage had past and now all he could feel was the pain.

His leg burned, his shoulder ached, his back pulsed, his whole body sore from strain.

He loudly groaned and heard fogged and blocked speech above him. Soon followed by a flush of numbness, which lasted only a moment before it lessened. But it was better.

He laid for a while, waking up his drowsy mind from its bliss. Words around him became clearer, the pain became more centered in locations he knew to be injured from memory.

He heard his name a few times, followed by what sounded like explanations or descriptions of actions.

He groaned in annoyance. He wanted to know where he was, what was going on, he wanted to be up.

"He's starting to come around." He heard someone say, "I've done all I can for now. I'll need to check him when he wakes up and is calm enough to sit still. I've got him attached to an IV. Painkillers, nutrients the works."

"How long until he wakes up?" An inpatient voice interjected.

"Soon. It's hard to know. If you're worried, go sit with him. Talk to him, that'll help. Just call me when he wakes up, alright."

"Thank you."

"We can't thank you enough." Another voice spoke.

Footsteps wandered in and out of the room, an echoed metal pair came towards him.

A cold hand slipped into his and he heard, "Please wake up, Brother." Quietly spoken to him.

He scrunched his eyes closed further and groaned again, his head shifting to the side, towards the voice.

The hand squeezed tighter around his and he squeezed back.

"He's waking up, Riza," Was that Al?..., "Colonel."

Ed jerked violently at the name, painful memories uprooting in his dark mind, behind his closed eyelids.

"Calm down, Brother." He heard the echoed voice sooth him.

"Will he be calm when he wakes up?" He heard spoken over him.

"We can calm him down if he isn't. It was easy enough in the alleyway."

"Yeah."

Ed interrupted them with another groan. His eyes dancing under his eyelids as he attempted to open up his eyes. His eyes finally fluttering open drowsily, "Al...?" He asked with his quiet rasp voice, with no reply he tried again, "Al...?" Squeezing the hand he held, he got a response.

"Brother! You're awake! How are you feeling?" His words full of excitement and worry.

All Ed could manage was a smile and, "Been better." He was sure his smile was drowsily placed on his face.

"Doctor Knox is going to come in and ask you some questions and look over you."

Ed groaned at Al's statement.

"I know you hate doctors brother. But he needs to look over you."

"Yeah-yeah..." He muttered.

A pair of footsteps come to his bed. Opening his eyes to see a flashlight cover his vision. He snapped his eyes shut and groaned.

"I need your eyes open, Edward." Knox stated coldly, "Just a few thing I need to check. Just bare with me." Knox said with a bit more compassion.

He opened his eyes once more and squinted slightly at the light. The light shooting in and out of his vision.

"Now follow my finger with your eyes for me." His finger dragged into his vision. Ed was able to follow it until it changed direction, from left to right, when Ed lost it. "I'm going to poke you. Tell me if it hurts, alright."

"Seems unprofessional..." Ed muttered before he was poked, "Ow. Hurts." The taste of iron started to line his mouth, "Ow. Hurts. Ow. Hurts. Ow. Hurts." Knox pushed his finger lightly into just below his heart and he wailed with pain, he shot up in the bed he laid on. His head finding the edge of the bed. Blood flowing up, burning the back of his throat, iron coating his tongue before shooting past his teeth and onto the floor. He felt the acid burn at his digestion track as he panted over the bed's edge. He took light quick breaths until he started to hear someone's voice.

"Deep breaths, Edward. Deep, slow breaths."

Ed following the instructions, still bent over the bed, panting and sucking in air, slowing his breaths.

Ed thinking it was over became unprepared when the second flood of iron rushed upwards. Forcing its way past his throat, leaving a burning sensation in its wake as it landed on the floor with a mix of red and green.

His vision swayed and blurred until his gasping became deep slow breaths like instructed. Tears running down his face, gasping hiccups every few breaths.

"Are you done?" He heard over him.

He shook his head 'yes'. Tears still turning down his face. Exhaustion making his body limp in someones arms.

He felt someone lift his upper body from over the bed to sitting, curled up, on something warm and upright. Someone's lap.

His mind drifted away from that fact as he sobbed and hiccuped and he drifted to sleep hearing, "He'll be alright. You have a strong brother." Ed just wished it was true. Why would he have gone insane if he was strong? Whoever called him strong didn't know the meaning. Being strong in Ed's scene was a 24/7 role and he was not. Not even close.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

Roy couldn't even look at the child that laid in Riza's lap, fast asleep from drugs, blood loss and exhaustion.

How could he look at the kid?! He'd killed his men.

He was a kid, Roy understood that... But he was a monster... It wasn't until he really looked at the kid that he resisted how much of monster he was.

The blood that originally coated the child just stuck in his memory, along with the corpses of his men when he closed his eyes.

The first order of Doctor Knox was to clean the kid off. He couldn't 'work with all of that mess. I can't see an inch of the boy. Wash him off, change his clothes.'

But Roy didn't touch his subordinary. Has bearly looked at the kid since he was washed and cleaned.

Once Knox had finished his first look at Ed he had gone out of the room with him. He couldn't stand the sight of the chimera.

Knox noticed, "Why don't you look at him?" As he lit his cigarette.

"He killed my men," Roy said solidly.

"Isn't he one of your men?" Taking an intake of smoke.

"That makes it worse."

Blowing out his smoke as he said, "He's just a kid."

"He's a soldier."

"He's a kid solider, Roy. He couldn't handle the trauma the transmutation applied to his body. He's blaming it on all he could think of. He's insane Roy. You can't be unforgiving about that?!" Knox questioning Roy's moral compass.

Roy just closed his eyes, "I still can't..."

"You need to look past it... He's just a kid. He needs a support network. Other than those two." He heard Knox take a deep breath of smoke and let it put before he continued, "He looks up to you. He'll need you." He paused, "But not Colonel Mustang. He needs Roy. And he's Edward, not Fullmetal."

Knox was right.

But Roy still wouldn't be able to look the kid in the eyes... Not for a long time.

A killer wasn't his subordinary...

But definitely, Ed was.


	9. Eyes Tell the Story of Your Life

Last chapter XD

Bet you didn't see that coming XD Hahahaha I'm gonna kill your emotions, my friends, XD ahahah

I feel like these could have been more feels filled. But I was trying something new XD

Hope you enjoy XD

See you all next time XD

* * *

Day 7

* * *

Chapter 9 - Eyes Tell the Story of Your Life

* * *

(Ed's POV)

 _Ed was surrounded by white walls, a blank space, where he couldn't hide from his oncoming nightmares._

 _"Hey, Chief." Jean chirped happily, Ed spinning around to meets voice._

 _There he stood, happily along with Kian,_ Brenda _and Vato. All looking sympathetically at him like he was a beaten puppy._

 _They all smiled and said comforting words, none that Ed listened to._

 _"I don't deserve this..." Ed muttered, "I don't deserve this." He said with more strength._

 _"You killed_ us, _" Jean said blankly. His vision flashed, flared with black light._

 _Blood... Oh god... So much blood..._

 _Holes straight through their chests where their hearts should be. Blood dripping and flowing, pooling at their feet. Their blood dripping red, falling black. Their eyes becoming white with death, blank, piercing his soul._

 _"You killed us!" They all chanted, "You killed us!"_

 _Their drip of blood began to flow like black water towards Ed, who was frozen in place._

 _His eyes wide with fear, locking with the white pearls ahead of him._

 _The blood crept towards him, a roaring consumed his hearing, he felt his heart pump and blood boil. He felt angry, so very angry, full of rage that he didn't_ recognise _._

 _"You killed us!" They wailed as the blood consumed his feet, climbing up his legs. He couldn't move now if he tried._

 _His breathing picked up and he flapped his arms around in fear._

 _"No please! I didn't... I didn't mean! I... I... PLEASE!" Ed wailed. He wasn't sure why he was saying what he was... Memories flying around in his brain. He couldn't seem to grab hold of any._

 _"You wanted him! But you took us! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" They al chanted as one voice, "WHY?! WHY?!" They stepped towards him, "WHY?!"_

 _Then something cut through his panic, "Brother!"_

 _His head spun around, trying to find his brother._

"Brother! Wake up!"

Ed launched forward in his bed, his arms held back, pulling his chest back towards the bed.

"Calm down, Brother." He felt Al's huge hands pet lightly on his heaving chest.

He continued to pull on his arms frantically.

"Brother, you're handcuffed to the bed, alright. Calm down, Brother. You're safe."

Ed finally going limp in the bed, finally letting his brain configure his bearings.

"Where?..."

"We're at..." Al hesitated, "Roy's house."

"Oh..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He quickly answered. He hadn't eaten in who knows how long and he was starving.

"I'll go get you something."

* * *

(Al's POV)

Al had been peacefully reading a novel from the Colonel's library when Ed began to lash out against the handcuffs the Colonel insisted were to keep Ed 'safe'... Safe from who...? And who was safe...?

Ed began screaming and grunting and groaning, "Please... Please! I didn't... Please..."

Al dropped his book and launched to grab his brother's shoulders, "Brother! Brother wake up!"

Ed lurched forward in his bed, his breathing uneven, coming in heaves and his eyes darting around the room. His arms held towards the sides of the bed, he kept pulling, digging the metal into his skin.

"Calm down, Brother." Al placing his hands lightly on his brother's chest, suggesting him to lie down. When he didn't comply Al tried once more to reassure his brother, "Brother, you're handcuffed to the bed, alright. Calm down, Brother. You're safe."

Ed finally let his body fall back onto his bed, his eyes drifting around the room, "Where?..."

"We're at..." Al stopped, remembering how Ed reacted to when he said Colonel, he tried a different angle, "Roy's house."

"Oh..." Ed accepted this, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Al figured he would be hungry, who knows when the last time he ate was, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Ed quickly responded

"I'll go get you something." Al left and towards the kitchen. He was met with Riza asleep on the couch, she'd been with Ed all night as well. Roy was sipping on coffee quietly in the kitchen. Doctor Knox had gone earlier that morning. Roy gave him a key and told him to come back tomorrow anytime.

"Morning, Alphonse. I heard, Fullmetal screaming." Not looking from his coffee, his tone was dull, like he didn't care, "I'm surprised he didn't wake the Lieutenant."

"He's awake now, Colonel. I'm getting him something to eat." Al wasn't fond of the attitude Roy had towards his brother. Yes, Al understood that he killed people Roy cared about. But it wasn't his fault. It was those scientist faults. If they hadn't turned him to a chimera he wouldn't have a second personality. Doctor Knox had said that the trauma has forced Ed to create a second personality to protect himself. But he placed his blame on the wrong person... Colonel Roy Mustang... The hate he felt over the years had become all too real in the mix of memories, emotions, and experiences. It wasn't Ed's fault.

* * *

(Roy's POV)

I was all Ed's fault.

If he had more self-control. If he had anything to hold on to. Anything at all that would have kept his mental state in line...

But he did not.

Or he wouldn't have gone insane in the first case. The love he felt for his family, his brother, wasn't enough.

He took a sip of coffee, seeing the plate Al was carrying.

"Would giving someone as injured as your brother food like that be a wise idea?"

Al was holding a sandwich, the contents wouldn't matter. A sandwich was a bad idea.

"Um... What else should I give him?"

"Soup. Bottom shelf, second to the right." Taking another sip of his coffee. Though he didn't want that killer in his house... He couldn't let his subordinary die if he could save him. The person who he left asleep in his home was not Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was a killer who had leaped into Ed's mind and whispered wicked thoughts.

He heard Alphonse fumbled around his kitchen as he heated up his brother's meal.

Once finished Al stopped beside him, he said with a quiet voice, "Please... He's just lost... He's still Edward Elric, my brother... Somewhere." Al took an echoed step, Roy standing and following the empty suit of armor to a broken child.

He stopped at the door and looked at the boy, their eyes locked...

His eyes were different. They weren't hollow or dark like they were on that day he killed his subordinary's... They were full of life, determination and passion. They were Edward Elric's eyes. Not the eyes of a killer. Though he couldn't ignore the flash of darkness he saw... The kid was just holding on.

"I got you some soup. Roy's here to help you." Roy couldn't help but notice the use of his first name in the presence of Ed. Not 'the Colonel' like he normally addressed him as. He was a smart kid. Ed reacts to any of his names commonly used, Roy never used in their interactions. "We're going to unlock one hand. Only one. Okay?" Al looked at him for an answer, he nodded, Ed had to eat somehow.

He seemed calm. For now. Who knew what could trigger him.

Roy gritted his teeth when the click of unlocking handcuffs was sounded, trying to not show is fear on his face. But he knew it was in his eyes so he shifted his gaze to the window. God, he was a coward. He couldn't even look at a child... A child who needs comfort, acceptance, and support.

He watched closely as the child ate, he was hungry, the bowl finished in a quick time.

Al re-secured his brother to the bed, uttering with his comforting voice, "Go back to sleep, Brother. I'll be right here." Placing his large hand on his forehead, brushing away his bangs, "You're safe now. We'll help you."

Ed's eyes sunk in sorrow, "I... The last few days... I couldn't remember... Not everything..." Tears began to leak from his eyes, slowly falling down his face across his pale face, "But the blood... So much... Everywhere... I... I-I..."

Al pulled his brother close into a hug, his arms locking his brother still as he began to sob into him.

"I don't deserve help!" He cried.

Roy clenched his fists, he was so tempted to yell back, 'Yes you don't deserve help!' But he knew that wouldn't do any good. Moving his gaze to his feet, hearing the sobbing fade as Ed fell asleep.

Al slowly placed his brother down, light snores came from the chimera. The armor took the bowl and left Roy alone with Ed for a moment. In that moment Roy looked carefully over Ed as he pulled the covers over the boy.

He could still see the blood all over him. He swallowed thickly. His brows came together in slight anger.

Then his face softened.

He watched Ed's sleeping face and saw a smile creep onto his, crawling uninvited onto his face.

He shook his head and took a seat in the far corner as Al came back in.

He could tell Al didn't like the way he talked and looked at Ed. He had all the right to his own opinion... And so did he...

But if you looked at both of their opinions... Roy couldn't see much difference.

Al knew that Ed had gone insane, he created a second personality to protect himself. Ed was still innocent and could be saved.

He also knew Ed had gone insane and had created a second personality to protect himself. But Ed was not innocent... But he could still be saved.

He saw one small detail indifference. Ed's part in the deaths of his subordinaries. Roy thought Ed could have tried harder to fight his instincts. Al thought that Ed fought all he could...

But Al himself was innocent... He had not seen murders or suicide or war or killed himself... Roy knew death. Al did not.

That was the difference in opinion.

Experience.

* * *

(Al's POV)

He looked up from his book at the sound of shifting sheets, the sound of metal clicking against metal as the handcuffs pulled on the metal rails.

Ed was muttering and groaning, unintelligent phrases were uttered and his head bashed side to side, his nightmare was getting worse. Al had brushed it off five minutes ago... But it was just getting worse.

"Brother... Brother. Wake up. You're alright."

Ed just pulled harder and thrashed more. He began making low growling noises, this frightened him. He was losing his brother right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a thing.

Roy looked up from his book, but stayed where he sat, that look in his eyes... He was scared too.

Ed just progressively got more violent, made more noise, pulled on his handcuffs more.

Riza had ended up being woken and was trying to calm Ed down as well...

Nothing was working.

He just got more and more aggressive. Then Roy spoke up, "I'll get some water. To splash on his face."

"I'll help." Riza moved out of the room with Roy.

"Please hurry. He's getting worse."

Ed was sweating, he was pale, some of his wounds ran red with blood, Al didn't want to admit it but he heard 'Bastard Colonel' in his slur... He would normally call him 'Colonel Bastard', that was just proof of the jumble his mind and memories had become.

Then a sound echoed around his armor, a sound that chilled him to the core.

Snap

The chains had broken.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

 _"You must_ recognise _him?" He told himself, two of himself stood in a blank room, memories occasionally filling the space when they were required. The one who spoke eyes were dark and hollow, his chimera enhancements shown off with pride. Blood covering his hands when you watched him out of the corner of your eye. Clean when you looked right at him._

 _"Who? Roy?" The innocent half said, his eyes bright, fire dancing within them. Anything chimera_ nowhere _to be seen. No claws, no wings. 100% human. Automail and all. Ed before his mind became corrupt._

 _"No Bastard Colonel!" His innocent side tensing at the name spat at him._

 _"Colonel Bastard?" He questioned back. His dark side tensing at the mention of the name._

 _"Different name, same man! The tormentor! The one who did this to us!" Bring his arms outside to show his chimera features off._

 _"He didn't do this!" He barked back._

 _"Then who did?! Those scientists? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're smarter than this! You're smarter than me! You should_ realise _as easily as I have! They just took the opportunity Bastard Colonel gave them!" He barked back_

 _"What?! Why would you think-"_

 _"-He sent us on those missions!"_

 _"How is that-"_

 _"-He put us in the light!"_

 _"What are-"_

 _"-He drew attention to us! He sent us out that day! He caused this! He didn't even come to save us! We saved ourselves!"_

 _"Why are you so stubborn?!"_

 _"I should ask you the same!" The room echoed his voice and they stood in silence._

 _"I don't understand why you don't see this!" The chimera voice boomed inside and outside of his head, "Where do you place your trust?! Have you placed it rightly?!" Ed placed his hands over his ears and fell to his knees and the chimera approached, "What he has said to you?! Put you through?!" Memories filling the space around them, "Nina! Scar! The homunculus! Now this! What would be next?!" His voice beating at his head, pulsing at every word. "You must hurt him before he hurts you even more!"_

 _"No! I can't! I've hurt enough people!" He wailed back._

 _"Bastard Colonel! Make him pay! Hurt him! Kill him!" He chanted, "Hurt him! Kill him!"_

 _"No! No! I can't!"_

 _"Hurt him! Kill him!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Hurt him! Kill him! Bastard Colonel! Hurt him! Kill him!"_

 _"Please!" The pain felt like someone placed a clamp onto his head and was twisting shut, tighter and tighter with every word._

 _"Hurt him! Kill him! Bastard Colonel! Hurt him! Kill him! Hurt him! Kill him! Hurt him! Kill him!"_

 _Then the pain felt as if it split his head open right in two. With the chimera inches from him, he fell limp into his arms._

 _A wicked smile creeping into his face, "I shall set us free, Edward Elric. I shall set us free."_

* * *

Ed's eyes snapped open, darkness swimming in his eyes. He gave a single tug, the binds that held his wrist broke from their hold.

"Alphonse!" A scream came from the door, the of splashing water came from the same location.

"Brother! Calm down!" He wildly turned to see the large suit of metal. His arm collided with the chest of the metal man, sending him into the wall.

"Alphonse!" Sounded once more.

He rapidly launched towards the scream, his foot catching on the foot of the bed. His chin collided with the floor. He laid there for a moment before his head raised quickly as his feet dug into the carpet and launched himself at the screams from before.

His elbow pulling back before his eyes focused on what was before him. His claws sharpened and launched into what he hoped was his target. A rip didn't sound but rather a loud clunk.

He wasn't familiar with the tough flesh he drove into. It was hard, sharp and cold... This kill was different from earlier.

He felt the sharp skin dig into his own, his own blood the only warmth he felt. The pulse of his heart beating in his arm.

The metal man fell at last like the rest, pulling him, ripping back down his arm.

He pulled his arm violently out... it wouldn't move.

He heard another whimper and a quiet, "Alphonse..."

The sound of pounding feet sounded from behind the women he saw in front of him. Her blond hair fallen over her face as she shook violently, her arms over her mouth. She was frozen in place.

He heard his own heaving breaths, elevated by the silence. She herself was breathing quickly, her head slowly looked up, their eyes meeting. Pure terror filled her eyes, looking right into his.

He just smiled wickedly at this. Her pulps dilated as she took a step back. He took two forward. His arm reaching through her chest before she could move another step.

He heard blood cough from her mouth, "P...Please... Don't...Ed... you..." He looked up just to see her eyes turn dull with death.

His smile widened and he began to laugh, "No more." He sang cynically, "No more! Your turn! Your turn! You're gonna die now!" He continued to sing, "Bastard Colonel." He whispered angrily has he pulled his arm out of Riza.

He leaped towards the sound of crashing papers and thunking furniture.

"Where is it?! Where could I have put them?!" Roy whispered ferociously.

He leaned on the door frame and his smile increased when he spotted the gloved beside him on a table in the hall he just left. He picked them up and paraded them before him, "Looking for what, Bastard Colonel?" He said with venom.

The man looked up slowly, his eyes wide with horror and fear as he dug his claws into the material.

He took a shaking step back, "You... You killed them..."

"All your fault, you Bastard Colonel. Your fault they're dead. Your fault that you're going to die now!" He took a step forward, Roy took a step back, he was shaking. Good. He should be scared at his last moments.

Roy's eyes drifted to the door, Ed kept his eyes on Roy. He was closer to the door. He had no escape.

Ed wickedly laughed as he launched towards Roy, he had no time to move.

Ed planted his sharpened fingers around when his heart was, making Roy crumple to his knees and wail with pain. He smiled once more, keeping it in place.

He squeezed his hand together and made Roy shake, even more, Roy placed his hands tightly around his arm, "Please... Ed... You don't have to do this. Please. Ed, I know you're in there!"

Ed just pushed his hand further into Roy's chest, twisting as he pushed.

"Try again later. No one's home." He said dully.

Blood rushed out of Roy's mouth, coughing over Ed, "Please..." He pleaded, "Ed. I know... I know you can fight this!"

His smile turned into a grin and he pushed his hand all the way through Roy's warm, blood covered flesh, "Goodbye, Bastard Colonel." He closed his eyes and listened for a moment.

Silence.

It was perfect.

He then opened his eyes like he had just woken from a deep sleep. They fluttered for a moment, fire blazing within them.

His eyes locking onto where his arm still laid.

HIs breathing caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe, the smell of iron thick in the air.

Be began to shake violently, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

"I... I... Roy?..." Tears welling in his eyes, he called for him once more, "Roy?..." In a weak voice, "Al?... Riza?... Anyone?..."

He clenched his fist inside Roy, taking a deep breath, he pulled his arm out with a horrifying splash of blood.

He lightly screamed and back peddled, tripping over his feet and falling into the hall. His head facing the room he was in.

"Al?... ALPHONSE!" He stumbled to his feet, guiltily looking down past Riza as he fell intentionally next to Al on his knees, "Hey! Hey?! Alphonse! Oi! Alphonse?!"

The tears finally escaped his eyes, "I... I did..." He collapsed onto the empty armor.

"Please! Come back, Al! I didn't mean to... I don't want this! Please!" Be began to hit the armor with both arms, he ignored the pain, splattering blood over the metal. "Please!" He pleaded, "I didn't mean for this to happen..." He whimpered, "I just want you back..."

He clenched his good fist, taking in a deep, shuttered breath.

"I'll make this right... I'll..." He gave up on his words and extended his claws. He looked down at his shaking bloodied hands. Taking another breath.

"I'm sorry, Roy... Riza... Jean... Kain... Vato... Brenda... Alphonse..."

Ed killed once more, the fire in his eyes fading as he collapsed onto what was once his younger brothers body.

Riza screamed

Roy ran

Alphonse protected

And Ed walked into hell without hesitation.

* * *

(Doctor Knox's POV)

Doctor Knox had found them... That afternoon when he opened the door with the key he was given.

He was knocked back by the smell before he walked in, he fumbled with the key as he unlocked the door. He went dead pale when he saw the blood that coated the floor.

He carefully wandered the house, finding the others.

He left the house and called the military. It wasn't his business any longer. His patient was dead...

He no longer had a reason to be there.

But he had a reason to go to each of their funerals. Because none of them deserved to be dead.

Just a sick child who needed help... Another who needed warmth... Another who needed compassion... Another who cared too much... The others had no crimes...

And the only one left was the one who had regrets...

The military searched for Alphonse for two weeks before giving up... No leads... A suit of armor wasn't a body, was it? But soon they held a funeral for him too...

A way to avoid it all was far too simple.

If they had sucked up their pride and admitted they cared... Blood wouldn't have been coating a child's hands.


End file.
